


Mirror Image

by Gygas (EnRaa)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Circuit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tron AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/Gygas
Summary: It was easy for Kyle to lose himself in the fantasy. After all, the program was a perfect mirror image of his friend...





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> A Tron AU absolutely no one asked for. Enjoy!

It was always a treat to see his favorite program fight in the games. Ever since the upgrade from Yahtzee, Program Stan was a lot more...interested in the Grid competitions. Combat or strategy were more his style, Kyle discovered, and it showed in his performance.

He once found it interesting how it mirrored his real-world likeness despite the two never meeting, but since that thought he's found that his Stans are very similar. The familiarity shows how well he knows the IRL Stan, at least.

The crowd roars as Stan disarms his opponent, identity disc pressed the their throat and circuitry glowing bright in excitement. He looks like a perfect predator, ready for the kill at the drop of a hat. Of course, Kyle isn't a sadist, so there will be no killing on his Grid.

' _Combatant 10, Defeat. Program Stan, Final Round Victory._ ' 

Stan's posture relaxes and he reattaches his disc, reaching an arm down to help the other program to their feet with a dazzling smile. Even on the Grid, he's the golden boy; Every program knows him or of him, knows he'll help no matter what. They all know they can count on him, just like Kyle intended when he designed him.

Just like IRL Stan, he thinks to himself as he watches the programs file out of the stadium. He waits patiently for Stan to finish pep-talking the losers of tonight's games, though he knows that even Stan can't be stupid enough to think they'll do any better next week. They're mostly just Basics, and he's the undefeated champion for a reason, after all.

His presence finally catches the security program's attention, and Stan politely dismisses himself from the other programs to come jogging over to greet him.

"Greetings, Kyle!" Stan pulls him into a hug, something Kyle had taught him long ago, and beams at him. "You're ahead of schedule!"

Kyle accepts the bear hug, not that he has a choice in the matter, and wheezes out a reply. "Hey, Stan, nice to see you too." He pats the program's back, careful of his disc. "My project finished up early, so I though I would check out how things were going on the Grid."

Stan finally lets him go, but stays close. He always stays close to Kyle, almost protective. "There's been no unusual activity on the Grid at all. Even the Grid Bug attacks have slowed down, though I think that is helped along by Craig and those programs..."

Creativity can only go so far before a block is reached, and when Kyle hit a block designing a couple of security programs for Stan to train and delegate to the city borders to combat Grid Bugs, he could think of no better inspiration for the surly bunch then Craig and his gang.

"I trust Craig is finally behaving himself?" Kyle asks, amused when Stan's expression immediately sours.

"He is doing his job well. As for his dazzling personality, it's been a lot better since you created that new energy cafe downtown and created Tweak man it." Stan informs him, and Kyle chuckles.

"Well, as long as he's not getting into trouble than we'll count it as a victory." He decides, and Stan clearly would prefer derezzing him if the resigned frown is anything to go by, but Kyle isn't wasting his hard work, even if he does generally like to keep Stan happy.

He nods for Stan to follow him out of the stadium, and they head towards the city. They take lightcycles to save time, winding through the city at speeds that still thrill and scare Kyle simultaneously.

They reach the tower and derezz their lightcycles, magnetizing the rods to their leg armor in a motion that's muscle memory for Kyle at this point. They enter the building and beeline to the elevator, setting it for the top floor. Once in the quiet of the elevator, though, Kyle becomes hyper-aware of his program's unrest as Stan's circuits hum with energy buildup.

"Stan," Kyle murmurs, turning to look at his program. Stan shifts from foot to foot, clearly keyed up from the Disc Wars. "-are you feeling alright?"

Stan meets his eyes and Kyle can see the irises glowing bright, almost white with the buildup. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just..." He shifts and his circuits begin to pulse lightly, and even from a few feet away Kyle can feel the heat he's giving off.

Kyle reaches out to run two fingers along the large strip of circuit down Stan's arm, and the program stutters out a moan. "Just...?" He teases, pressing just a little harder and watching it flicker beneath his touch.

"Hah...Kyle..." Stan whines, breath hitching as Kyle drags his fingers along his arm, tracing the lights and patterns right up his arm and over to the program's chest. "Oh User..."

With a pleased grin, Kyle placed his hand on the circle on Stan's chest and pulses some raw energy straight into the circuits. "I've told you many times Stan; call me Kyle."

A strangled moan erupts from Stan as the energy runs through him, igniting his circuits like fire. “Dammit, Kyle...! You know what I meant!” His circuits begin to darken, settling into a brilliant shade of magenta, and Kyle grins in victory.

“There we go...” Kyle cooes as Stan let's the energy consume him, submitting to the current. The elevator chimes and the redhead loops an arm around his program's waist, gently tugging him into his Grid apartment. It's modeled after his real-world living space, so he barely has to take his eyes off Stan to guide him into the bedroom.

They stumble into his room like Kyle imagined so many times happening in the IRL world, and he pushes Stan onto his bed none-too-gently. The security program eagerly watches him from the bed, scooting up to the middle to make room for his User.

“Look at you...” Kyle purrs as he joins him, resting his hands on Stan's chest and pulsing another wave of his energy into him. It begins to derezz the program's suit, from his hat to his waist, baring his circuits in their raw glory for Kyle to manipulate.

“Ahh... Kyle...” Stan moans as the redhead's hands press onto his bared chest, tracing the circle and every square within it with gentle touches. “Oh User... This is...” He arches his back, pressing up into the stimulation eagerly.

With the hat and suit gone, Kyle can almost pretend this is the real deal, that it's his IRL Stan writhing beneath him on the bed as he plays with his body. The forwardness he knows the real Stan would have, something he didn't account for in his programming, coupled with the lack of certain _hardware_ are what ruin his illusion, though.

“That's right Stan,” Kyle shifts to straddle the program's lap, gently rocking down on the belt-like cluster of circuitry on the program's waist. “-moan for me.” And his program doesn't disappoint, crying out in ecstasy as he's pulled to the brink. Kyle reaches down to capture the program's lips in a kiss as he pulses a large amount of energy into the program's circuits, devouring Stan's cry as he finally loses it and his system overloads _hard_.

Stan goes limp beneath him for a moment as he resets, and Kyle smiles down at him, taking in the closest thing to seeing his own Stan in such a debauched state. He let's his hands trace over the program's chest once more, though not to excite his circuits, but to feel. The program's 'skin' is cool to the touch, something Kyle always finds fascinating with his programs.

With a groan, Stan comes to under the watchful gaze of his User. He smiles, lazy and satisfied, before letting his hands slide up Kyle's thighs to his hips. He pulses his own energy into his User, watching as Kyle's suit is derezzed slowly.

The end game is of course the physical difference in their arousal, something Program Stan has become quite good at stimulating much to Kyle's surprise. Stan's hand curls around him, and Kyle let's his head fall back with a sigh. He wonders when the program derezzed his gloves, but the thought is fleeting since the program begins pumping his hand over the hard length.

“You're so beautiful, Kyle...” Stan whispers, using his free hand to pull Kyle closer so he can kiss and mouth along his neck, just like Kyle taught him. The User chokes out a sob, losing himself to fantasy quickly.

“S-Stan...!” Kyle gasps, and he takes Stan's free hand and guides it under his pillow. The Program realizes immediately what his User wants as his fingers curl around a little vial, and Kyle eagerly shifts them so his hips are raised.

Stan coats his fingers liberally in the clear liquid like he has so many times before before sliding them along the User's skin, reaching the redhead's entrance and circling the opening with his fingers in a slow pace that had Kyle shivering and relaxing immediately. He dips his fingers just slightly to add more pressure, feeling Kyle open up for him but not diving inside just yet. He can feel the way Kyle's arousal twitches in his hand, knows he's doing a good job.

“Fuck, Stan!” Kyle gasps, grinding his hips back against the fingers teasing him. “Just do it, already!” He knows Stan is smirking at him, can feel the little jumps in his diaphragm as the program silently chuckles at him, but all he can do is moan as those fingers finally dip inside. He doesn't mind that it's a little rushed, likes the burn of two fingers stretching him right off the bat, and he rocks his hips back to take more. “So good...”

The program keeps the rhythm of both hands uniform, something Kyle didn't even know was possible, and he has the User writhing in his lap in no time. He speeds up his pace when Kyle starts getting too eager, eventually moving to three fingers and crooking them to rub against that one spot Kyle taught him to aim for with deadly efficiency.

Kyle wails his pleasure, bounces his hips back into the fingers nailing his prostate and arching into the hand gripping him just a little harder as it draws his release closer and closer with each movement over the hard flesh. “Stan...” He whimpers, pressing himself as close as he can without ruining the glorious pleasure his program is wringing from him. “Stanley...!”

“Let go, Kyle.” Stan whispers to him, sets his pace just a little harder and Kyle doesn't get to do anything but comply. He's almost screaming his completion, shuddering hard as the program pumps his hands over and in him through his orgasm, only slowing when Kyle slowly settles against him.

The User pants hard, body feeling utterly wrecked as Stan gently removes his fingers. He loves how attentive this Stan is as he gently cleans Kyle's release off of them, wonders if Stan would really be that nice or if he'd be like Kyle himself and just as selfishly succumb to the relaxation a good orgasm offers.

“You always look at me like that after you've overloaded.” Stan muses as he watches him, and Kyle's never noticed, but it _must_ be often if Stan picked up on it.

“Sorry, it's not a bad look.” Kyle smiles, but he sees that Stan isn't too convinced.

“I keep telling you to just tell him, Kyle.” The program chides, and though Kyle can't immediately see any jealousy, he knows the IRL Stan is a bit of a sore subject. “You want to be doing this with him. I can tell.” It's not malicious, but there's a certain amount of ruefulness to his voice that makes Kyle feel guilty.

“I don't think he wants that, Stan.” Kyle admits, and he frowns as he hears it out there in the air like that.

Stan mirrors the frown and pulls Kyle into a quick and gentle kiss. “You made me in his image. You made me just like him. If I love you this much, I'm sure he does too.” He murmurs against Kyle's lips, and the redhead smiles.

“Thank you, Stan. I'll think about it.” He lies, because the real thing is so much more complicated than his Program. The real thing didn't have a code to manipulate.

“Good.” Stan kisses him again, effectively ending that conversation. “Now we should go see Admin Wendy about the ISOs and their development. She mentioned progress in her last report.”

 


End file.
